gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Adventuring Dream Team
You’ve handpicked your perfect “Fellowship.” You’ve named it and made a passionate plea as to why your team is the best. Now... let the quest to Mordor begin! But be warned. Along the way you’ll be faced with a number of obstacles... This began the quest from Wikia and will be carried out rather differently here. Our own challenge will not be to create a dream team to compete in a petty popularity contest to see who is democratically the best. No. This is our community quest to create THE BEST ADVENTURING TEAM POSSIBLE*. *Possible limits characters to Video Game related and not full deities. How this works Under the next section, you will be able to list characters you believe would be the best suited to adventure. To figure out the best, we open sections to discussion on reasoning. Be respectful and descriptive. Another thing to consider is the ranking and info available on TV Tropes. They have lists of Cast Types and Sliding scales of importance of cast. Be sure to check them, too. This idea was agreed upon as documented here Team Not sure how this section should be formatted. Put team members in the table as follows for now. You may leave the later numbers blank if your team is less. Team Selection Already we've had some discussions about group size. Notes you think are generally important when picking teams under this section. *I think 9 is a fair number, as Wikia already is doing that for their contest. I refuse to accept a team less than 5, as less than that isn't as much a team as a couple of adventurers. I'd equate it to having Space Link go treasure hunting. You just have too many roles in few people, and it isn't the best TEAM for treasure hunting. Instead, you propose the best individual treasure hunters. One to five are basic treasure hunters/fighters, after that are durable support. TV Tropes. Genius Guy #445 (talk) 01:58, September 27, 2012 (UTC) *I'd say, keep an eye on your team chemistry. Bowser has been known to help Mario if Peach is involved, otherwise they hate each other. Zombies will not pair up. Gods will not pair up well. Kratos may be the exeption, as he is occassionally liable to die. Other such dieties likely wouldn't care enough to help a team. Genius Guy #445 (talk) 01:58, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Individuals Those you believe would benefit the final team, but as one of many members, may go here. Arguments for the character are welcome as well. This section is for generally powerful characters. Mario or Starkiller rather than Bowser or Vader *Alex Mercer - Shapeshifter, practically invincible, only requires a few snacks from enemy soldiers. Add someone who can collect a few mooks/enemy creatures, and we're gold. He is an antihero, so some note of motivation should also be noted. *Starkiller - Jedi with all known force powers. At this point, very powerful and needs little time to recharge from attacks. Fairly defensive, as lightsaber and increasing blocking skills come in handier as time went on. Good guy, and excellent for dealing with traps or enemies. A solid choice. *Mega Man, X or Proto - Metal tanks, only weak to spikes. Unknown limits and multitude of powers. Excellently balanced. Good guys (except maybe Protoman. Depends on your universe). Roles Often in such creation of a team, characters are chosen based on skill set. We have a few roles that need to be filled and may be by any user who sees it appropriate. Reasons for the individual may be under the Individuals section, or underneath the table here. This section is for more specificly powerful characters. Zelda or Sylux rather than Link or Samus. *I really like the idea of having Link on the team. He's good at everything, has a huge arsenal of tools, is built to adventure and courageously unstoppable. Category:Forum